bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
W obcym świecie
Nie mam jeszcze wprawy w pisaniu więc nie oczekujcie cudów. Komentaże i ewentualne porady mile widziane. Rozdział 1-Prolog Kolejny dzień.Mito Asuhara, bo tak nazywa się nasza główna postać, leniwie i z oporami wstał z łużka.Pierwsze co zrobił to spojżał w lustro a jego oczom ukazał się obraz młodego chłopca o brązowych włosach i oczyma tego samego koloru, dość chudy ale mimo to silny.Ziewnoł, ubrał się i zszedł na duł dębowymi schodami.Poszedł sennym krokiem w kierunku stołu.Pomyślał "kolejny zwykły,monotonny dzień".Ta myśl trochę mija się z prawdą, otórz jego ojciec,Konosuke,jest Shinigami, matka,Mitsuko, Qincy tak jak siostra,Yuko, Mito też, w pewnym sensie był shinigami,miał Zanpakuto,znał pare zaklęć oraz był w pełni świadomy duchowo, no ale, z zanpakuto nie kożysta,nosi je co prawda ze sobą ale nie potrafi wykonać Shi-Kai.No więc, gdy usiadł przy stole do kuchni zaraz wbiła Yuko, długie do bioder,rozpuszczone,różowe włosy, zielone oczy i dosyć duże piersi połączone z pogodnom minom twożyły kombinacje jaką Mito zna od dziecka.Wyjeła coś z lodówki po czym ugżała to w mikrofali i położyła na stole. -Wyglądasz jak zombi.-stwierdziła Yuko kładąc tależ z jedzeniem przed Mito -A jak mam wyglądać?-zapytał kładąc do ust porcje jedzenia nawet nie zwrucił uwagi co to jest -Może...jak aniołek. -Tata jest? -Poluje na Hollowy.Mama też. -Czyli to co zwykle. Yuko również usiedła przy stole i zaczeła jeść szybciej od brata ktury porusza się jakby zwolnionym tempem.Wstała przyniosła dwa plecaki oraz miecz schowany w pochwie.Miecz to nic innego jak zanpakuto Mito, jeden plecak też był jego własnościom.Yuko spojżała biednie na Mito i położyła przed nim pudełko z drugim śniadaniem, po czym wyszła uśmiechając się pod nosem.Mito właśnie wzioł pudełko z zamiarem włożenia go do plecaka, aż tu nagle wbiegła Yuko i oblała go wiadrem zimnej wody. -Oszalałaś?!-rozbudził się Mito -No to skoro już nie śpisz to się przebież bo zaraz wychodzimy. Mito mruknoł coś pod nosem, po czym udał się na górę gdzie się przebrał i zszedł na dół po raz już drógi.Oboje opuścili dom wychodząc na spokojną, puki co, ulice w Karakurze.Kierowali się do swych szkół, przy liceum Yuko oddzieliła się od Mito który do gimnazjóm musiał przebyć jeszcze drógie tyle.Gdy tak szedł usłyszał za sobom znajomy głos wołający "Czekaj Mito!".Był to Aki Shihoin.Dość chudy i wysoki latynos z rozczochranymi,fioletowymi włosami, oczyma koloru złotego.On też nie był zwykłym człowiekiem, widział duchy, był dobry w kido,shunpo oraz walce wręcz, no i potrafił wykonać Shunko ale po pierwsze jest ono niekompletne po drógie może je utżumać maksymalnie przez pięć minut. -No jak tam mordeńko? -A jak ma być?-zapytał udająć nierozbudzonego ale coś średnio mu to wyszło. -Dobże ma być!-klepnoł Mito w plecy-A gdzie twój plecak? -Plecak-zatrzymał się-o k****! -Spokojne,daj mi chwile-powiedział i zniknoł. Po chwili pojawił się z plecakiem w ręku. -Pogrzało cie?!Mogli cie zobaczyć. -To co? -Tak wogóle to jak weszłeś do mojego domu? -Mam swoje sposoby. Ku zdziwieniu Mito, Aki skręcił do jakiegoś opuszczonego tunelu. -Gdzie idziesz?-zapytał Mito -Też idziesz? -Nie. -Boisz się? -Kto tu się boi? -No to chodź. Oboje weszli do dziwnego tunelu gdzie dotarli do ogromnego pomieszczenia.Była w nim woda sięgajśca go kostek, na ścianach były liczne róry większe i mniejsze, całość oświetlały liczne lampy, w centróm była otwarta średniej wielkości Garganta,czarny "portal" prowadzący do Hueco Mundo. -No prosze-wpatrzył się w Gargantę Aki-kto by pomyślał. -Eeeee...Aki? -Co? -Sam zobacz. Aki odwrócił wzrok i zobaczył że wejście którym weszli zagradzała jakaś fioletowa bariera.Strzelił w niom kilkoma czarami lecz bez skutku.Cofnoł się pare kroków po czym popędził w strone bariery zadając dziwnemu obiektowi silnego kopniaka, wciąż bez skutku.Po jeszcze kilku bezowocnych próbach odezwał się podwójny głos charakterystyczny dla Hollow'ów. -Nigdy tego nie rozwalicie. Mito i Aki odwrucili się napięcie w poszukiwaniu źrudła dźwięku,po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszli do wniosku że głos wydobył się z wody. -Kim jesteś?-spytał Mito dokładnie badając wzrokiem wodę. -Czy to nie oczywiste?-Przed Gargantą powstał wodny ludzik, niby zwykły człowiek ale miał maske w ształcie czaszki która zakrywała całą jego głowę, no i jeszcze dziura w klatce piersiowej.-Jestem tak zwanym Vasto Lordem. -Mito...-muwił szeptem Aki-co prawda jest to Vasto Lorde ale nas jest dwóch a on jest sam... -Obawiam się że to ja mam przewagę liczebną.-Z nieoświetlonych zakamarków sufitu wypełzły Hollowy o najróżniejszych kształtach. -Aki...chyba mamy problem. -No nic.Na trzy biegniemy do garganty...1...2...3!! Oboje ruszyli w kierunku czarnej otchłani.Pierwszy wkroczył Mito,zaraz po tym garganta zaczeła się zamykać. Aki nie miał tu szczęścia, Vasto Lorde strzelił w niego kulom z wody, Aki co prawda zniszczył ją przy pomocy Kido lecz stracił przez to zbyt durzo czasu,garganta się zamkneła. Przynajmniej nie musiał się bać że uszkodzi Mito.Uaktywnił shunko i zaczoł rozrywać na strzempy Hollowy.Gdy wybił w pień wszystkich nadeszła kolej na Vasto Lorda, udeżył go w głowę tak że rozpadła się w drobny mak, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu mu odrosła cała i zdrowa.Aki nie minał czasu na zabawe, chciał jak najszybciej sprowadzić Mito z powrotem, Mito jako tako coś tam o Hueco Mundo wie lecz sam sobie zapewne nie poradzi, Aki położył ręce na ziemi i wysadził całe pomieszczenie, łącznie z Vasto Lordem, przy pomocy ogromnego,czerwonego wybuchu w kształcie ostrza po czym skierował się do najbliższego człowieka potrafiącego otwożyć gargante,Urachary. Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Nieskończone